


Tongues

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Language, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Just some pillow talk.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Tongues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chanter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/gifts).



'Now tell me it in Risan,' said Christine, as she kissed lazily along Nyota's ribcage and towards the slope of her hip.

Nyota obliged, with crisp consonants and languid vowels.

'That's a pretty language,' Christine said.

'Mmm,' agreed Nyota, arching to meet Christine's mouth. 'No prepositions. Interesting metaphors.'

There were few things Christine liked more than hearing sweet nothings in the many languages Nyota spoke. It was like travelling the galaxy from the comfort of her own bed. But there was a sound Nyota made that she liked even more.

Christine's kisses reached their destination.

She'd hear it very soon.


End file.
